


Freeing the belly

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: This a Free weight gain. Haruka puts on a few pounds and he's embarrassed about it until he sees Rin.





	

The first time that Haruka noticed his new belly he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He asked himself how he managed to get so tubby. He ignored the empty bags of chips that were scattered everywhere on the floor and on the couch. He realized that he got pretty lazy during the off season. But he couldn’t have possibly put on any pounds. No way not him if anyone gained weight it was Rin. And he sat right back down. The couch and the tv were calling to him. And he could never ignore the tv’s call. He grabed a hand full of cheese puffs and shovled them down. He decided that even if he did pack some on he would burn it all off during the season. He gave his taunt and domed shaped belly a few pats. And then he decided to sleep off the fatty feeling central to his full belly. “Tomorrow is the day.” He said.  
Without thinking he rubbed his belly.  
“I get to go back in the water where I belong.” He added.  
Haruka couldn’t wait to squeeze back into his swimsuit.  
And squeeze he had to. When he woke up he couldn’t deny the softness of his middle anymore. He was standing in front of his mirror and trying to tug his tight speedo. On an average day his speedo would hug his hips just nice and cozy. But that morning he could barely fit a leg in.  
“These things are always tight.” Haruka told himself.  
But when he looked in his mirror the truth revealed itself prominate and proud. Where his abs used to be hung a nice layer of chub. It spilled neatly over his waistband in three directions. Haruka’s jaw dropped at the sight of his new love handles. What would Makoto think? Makoto was going to chew him out for his laziness and the bulging gut that came bundled with it. But the food was so good. Haruka’s mouth watered at the thought of more cheese puffs. His gut rumbled in agreement. He looked down at the growing lump of fat. And he poked it. His finger sunk deep into its abundant extra bulk. No more cheese puffs. He vowed. He had practice to look forward to. But he would have to get there before the other boys. Epically Rin. Rin mocking him for his new lard would be even worse then Makoto scolding him or Nagisa trying to fondle his new fat. Nagisa does like soft things. He thought.  
Luckily his jacket still zipped up for him. Of course it hugged tight to his newly round tummy but it would work. 

“Oh yeah. This is so nice.” Haruka said. As he says every time he gets in the pool. “I’ve missed this feeling.”  
The water flowed invitingly around him. He floated up into a backfloat. This time there was an unfamiliar feeling. In his backfloat he was no longer totally submerged. He felt a draft on his belly that peeked out of the water. His face turned red. And he quickly got back to standing. He sighed. “Who is even here to see this.”  
He lifted up his pudge when he said the word this. And he let it drop and jiggle. He walked into the deeper water so he wouldn’t have to see his belly wobbling. He was sure that his happy days of swimming were over. How could he swim with such a balloony belly? He decided to try anyways. And he didn’t regret it. It felt amazing. His new belly rippling with the water and bobbing up and down as he went up the lane. Every stroke made his belly slosh and sway slowly and it felt like a dream. But he couldn’t swim as fast and quickly tired out. He took a break in the shallow end and sighed with pleasure at the feeling of a full belly in the water. His happy moment ended.  
“Welcome back to the pool.” Rin yelled.  
The sound of Rin’s voice made Haruka hurriedly scamper to his jacket and zip it up. And he set his tote bag in his lap to hide his growing gut. Rin stepped out of the locker room and sent a small vibration across the floor. Haruka dropped his tote bag. Rin filled out more then he had. Rin was full of bulk and rolls. Three layers of Rin stood in front of Haruka. And Haruka had to do it. He stood up and squeezed one of Rin’s man boobs.  
“You’re huge.” Haruka said. He grabbed two handfuls of Rin pudge.  
“Look at yourself tubby.” Rin replied. He smacked Haruka’s belly and sent it into wild wobbles. He lumbered into the pool.  
Haruka seeing Rin swim with his body flowing out around him was astounding. Haruka was always jealous of Rin. And when he watched Rin’s arm fat flap around during his breaststroke Haurka felt jealous all over again. He wanted to be that massively majestic. And one day he would be. He promised to himself that he was going to go home and pick up his bowl of cheese balls and eat all of them.  
“I like it.” Haruka declared.  
He regretted saying it. But he decided to elaborate.  
“I like how your belly looks when its sloshing around like that.”  
Rin stopped swimming and smiled unpleasantly.  
“I bet you do.” Rin replied.  
He leaned himself against the back of the pool and pushed his belly out for Haruka to see better.  
“You’ll never catch up to me chubby.”  
He pat his huge gut and watched Haruka look down at his own tiny pudge. He enjoyed making Haruka jealous. And he couldn’t wait to see Haruka pack it on. Rin had make sure he wasn’t the team tub of lard. Haruka’s jealousy would make that possible.


End file.
